The design and field testing of questionnaires to be used as a supplement to the NCHS Health Interview Survey (HIS). The first was designed to determine the persons with some degree of stroke, diagnosed or underdiagnosed; and hospitalization. This questionnaire was included in the 1977 HIS. A second has been designed to measure those persons with convulsive disorder and is being proposed for a future HIS. The stroke questionnaire has been submitted to NCHS and is included in their current household interview survey.